1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to frames for bikes and electric bikes having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the problems related to alternative energy and environmental pollution, concerns about electric bikes that can replace a part of the existing transportation means using fossil fuel and that require less force than existing hand-operated bikes are greatly increasing. Battery packs having rechargeable secondary batteries are widely used as devices for supplying power to electric bikes, e.g., these battery packs can be mounted on the electric bikes.